


VID: Rain on Me

by frayadjacent



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fanvids, Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayadjacent/pseuds/frayadjacent
Summary: A fanvid about Nile, Andy, and their found family.Content notes: graphic violence; depiction of US military occupation; violence against a Black woman; fast cutting; a few moments of bright flashes.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40
Collections: Fall Equinox 2020: A Softer Equinox





	VID: Rain on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absternr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [absternr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/pseuds/absternr) in the [fallequinox2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallequinox2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> All of the tags are just ideas and can be taken individually or together—I'm interested in anything you want to do for this movie! I love the found family aspect and the super long view of history/immortality.

[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/17feza74gv2jkf9/fray_TheOldGuard_RainOnMe.mp4/file)

Subtitles will be available in the download and on the youtube stream soon.


End file.
